L'amour est violent
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Comment Lucius prend conscience, qu'il est un monstre? Sa femme va lui prouver, que ses idées, ne sont pas si plaisantes que ça... Lucius/Narcissa, sur très très léger fond de Dray/Mione , Happy end si je puis dire


Encore une fois, rien n'est a moi a ki? bon, ca va ca va lol, tout est a JK Rowling bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

ps: la chanson, est de Garou

bix

Jess

* * *

**« Je refuse t'entend ! Arrête Lucius ! Ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! » Hurle Narcissa en plein milieu du salon familiale. Une énième dispute… encore ! Qui a dit que Narcissa était une femme soumise ? Parce que c'est absolument faux ! Et elle n'a jamais hésiter, aucunes fois. Cela fait plusieurs moi qu'ils se déchirent. Quel sujet ? Drago… elle ne veut pas de cet avenir pour son fils, et il l'a écoutée.**

**« Je ne tolèrerais jamais ça dans la famille tu entend ? Jamais ! » Tonne Lucius hors de lui.**

**« Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas une de ses saletés de sang pur ? Arrête ! Tu devrais être fier de ton fils ! Qu'importe le sang ? Tant qu'il y a de l'amour… oh, mais ou avais-je la tête… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour TOI ! M'as-tu seulement jamais aimée ? » S'exclame Narcissa, des larmes de rage jaillissant de ses si jolis yeux bleus.**

**« Si je t'aimée ? SI JE T'AI AIMEE ?? » Vocifère-t-il.**

_**Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul  
Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule  
L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant  
Notre rencontre est un accident  
J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né  
De hurler comme un animal traqué**_

**« Comment peux tu oser poser ce genre de questions Cissa ! » Siffle-t-il.**

**« Tu n'es plus le même, il y a bien longtemps que tu as changé » lui dit-elle.**

**« A qui la faute ?! Est ce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? D'avoir constamment peur pour sa famille ? » S'exclame-t-il. **

**« Peur ? » raille-t-elle. « Arrête ton cinéma » dit-elle en se détournant. Mais il la rattrape violement par le bras, la retournant, leurs deux perles gris/bleu se rencontrent, et Lucius est comme projeté des années en arrière, lorsqu'il la rencontrée. Oh que oui, il en était fou amoureux, et cela était toujours le cas d'ailleurs, il se souvint alors des années insouciantes de Poudlard, au début de leur relation… il n'était pas aussi froid et austère au début, elle avait raison, mais c'est elle qui l'avait rendu comme ça…**

_**Que l'amour est violent  
Mais violent par dedans  
L'amour est violent  
Violent comme un volcan  
Violent par dedans**_

_**J'ai erré sur les routes et au cœur des villes  
Connu des madones et des filles faciles  
Devant toi tout à coup je tombe à genoux  
Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou**_

**Il avait connut pourtant bien des filles avant elle, et pas des moindres. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait enfin remarqué elle, belle a en damné un saint, intelligente, populaire aussi… il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à son charme. Il se souvint alors du doux sentiment qu'il avait ressentit en cet instant là. Des papillons au creux de l'estomac, la tête ailleurs… peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et peu à peu, avaient commencés à s'aimer. Oh, Narcissa savait très bien comment cela fonctionnait à la maison Serpentard, en faisant partie, personne ne montrait ses sentiments en public, aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux, cela en était tout autrement, un autre Lucius se trouvait devant elle, et malheureusement, avec les années, ce Lucius là avait finit par disparaître, pour laisser place à un homme froid, et distant des siens.**

_**L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait  
Je l'ai cherché mais sans le trouver  
Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang  
On redevient adolescent**_

**Il réalisait alors ce qu'il était devenu… cela le frappa en plein visage. Il lâcha sa femme, qui le regardait, perdu dans ses pensées, elle avait les yeux mouillés de larmes…**

_**T'aimer me rend violent  
Me rend violent  
Me rend violent**_

**Mais c'était elle… pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle le rendait dingue. Et ce, depuis toujours ! Mais pourquoi ?**

_**Parc' que la vérité ne ressemble à rien  
Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains  
Si tu me demandais de croire à demain  
Je me retournerais contre mon destin  
Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin  
Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin**_

**Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? Pour elle ? bien sur que oui ! Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire, et il aurait tout arrêté… mais désormais, il était trop tard pour reculer, du moins pour lui. Elle aurait pu le faire tourner en bourrique, il réalisait alors, que quoi qu'elle voudrait, il le ferait, parce qu'elle était maîtresse de ses mouvements, de tout ses gestes au quotidien, il en était tellement bleu de sa femme, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, tout ça, ces sentiments oubliés, rejaillirent en lui, comme le feu d'un volcan… ils n'avaient pas disparut… absolument pas, il les avait juste enfouis… au plus profond de lui.**

**_Que l'amour est violent  
Mais violent par dedans  
L'amour est violent  
Violent comme un volcan  
Violent par dedans_  
**

**Pour éviter de souffrir, il s'était façonné une image, image qu'il montrait à sa femme, à son fils, mais au fond de lui, que ressentait-il réellement ? De l'amour ? bien sur que c'était ce qu'il ressentais, et il le savait parfaitement. Tout, il aurait tout donné… pour goûter a nouveau aux sensation qu'il avait jadis connues… mais… accepterait-elle ?**

**Il se souvint alors des mots qu'il lui avait un jour dit, à Poudlard…**

**  
_Tu me rends jaloux, me rend fou  
Je tire sur le premier qui bouge  
Prends garde à moi quand je vois rouge  
Même si je suis doux comme un loup_  
**

**Il l'avait menacée, non pas physiquement, mais si il était dépendant d'elle, elle l'était tout autant de lui. Après une dispute, elle s'était vengée. Draguant sous son nez, tout ce qui bougeait, et devant ses yeux ! Il en avait été plus que furieux ! Et pour le lui faire comprendre, il l'avait menacé de la quitter, en lui disant, qu'il était beaucoup mieux seul…**

_**Et si tu me fais la vie dure  
Au lieu de frapper dans les murs  
J'irai vers d'autres aventures  
Chercher l'homme libre que j'étais  
Avant de tomber devant ta beauté**_

**Quelque fois, il avait regretté de s'être engagé avec elle au début. Mais la revoir rien qu'une fois, le regarder avec amour, lui sourire, il fondait comme neige au soleil.**

**_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul  
Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule  
L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant  
Notre rencontre est un accident  
J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né  
De hurler comme un animal traqué_  
**

**Même si cela le déchirait de l'intérieur, il aimait cette femme, il l'aimait à en mourir. Son éducation ne lui avait jamais permis ce genre de sentiments, et il avait découvert avec celle qui était devenue aujourd'hui sa femme, a aimer. Même si il n'en avait pas, ou peu montrer de signes, il l'aimait comme un fou, et cette dispute venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, il aimait sa femme comme au premier jour. Elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi charmante, et pleine de bon sens. Comment avait-il pu être si… mauvais ?**

**  
_Que l'amour est violent  
Mais violent par dedans  
L'amour est violent  
Violent comme un volcan  
Violent par dedans_**

**Narcissa le regardait toujours, lui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et soudain, il réalisa, il réalisa qu'après autant d'année, il ne lui avait jamais dit… jamais. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa vit son mari pleurer. Elle en fut tellement déstabilisée, que toute colère s'envola. Il s'approcha d'elle, une seule et unique larme coulant de ses yeux. Il glissa sa main sur la joue de sa femme, qui en pleura de joie. C'était doux, c'était tendre… le cœur tendre venait de refaire surface… **

**« Notre fils peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, je ne veut pas qu'il la gâche à cause d'un imbécile tel que moi. » murmura-t-il. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Doucement, lentement, il l'embrassa, la serrant très fort contre lui, apprenant à apprécier cette étreinte. Finalement, il en avait besoin, ce vide qu'il ressentait au fil des jours, venait d'être comblé. Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de sa femme, complètement ravagé de larmes….**

_**Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses  
Ma violence se change en tendresse  
Que l'amour est violent  
Violent par dedans**_

**« Je… Je t'aime… Cissa. »**

* * *

Verdict? :-) Commentez please, ça fait toujours plaisir merci


End file.
